ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Crowley
Plot Kruti, Ben, Zak, and Kevin were putting on backpacks. Doc was watching, with George standing next to him. Kruti: How come we have to go to school, but George doesn’t? George: Because I am stuck as an alien, while you still are Human. Kruti: But I’m a girl! All the kids at school will make fun of me! Doc: Deal with it. This is Zak’s first time in real school, and he’s handling it just fine. Kruti: Whatever. Ben: Lets go. I hear they have a new teacher, Mr. Crowley. Kruti: So I have a new teacher. Just great. Theme Song! Kruti was in class. She sat next to Zak, and Mr. Crowley was talking. Mr. Crowley: Today we will be learning about the chemical reactions of fire. Just then, a member of Xenomorph’s species smashed through the wall. However, this one was blue and had small dreadlocks on the back of its head. Kruti (whispering): The Scourge of Pandora! How did it get here? The Scourge of Pandora leaped at the students. Mr. Crowley tackled the alien in mid-air, rolling to the side of the classroom. Mr. Crowley: Everyone, get out! All the students except Zak and Kruti ran out of the classroom, and was watching through the door window. Zak pulled the Claw out, and used it to knock the alien off Mr. Crowley. Kruti: Wait a sec! (transforms) Water Hazard! Water Hazard shot water at the alien, sending it flying out the hole in the wall. Water Hazard: Are you two okay? Mr. Crowley stood up and brushed the dust off his clothes. Mr. Crowley: Perfectly fine. Sometime after school, Mr. Crowley was in a warehouse. The Scourge of Pandora went over to him and sat down. Mr. Crowley started petting it. Mr. Crowley: You did well, my pet. Mr. Crowley’s eye glowed green. The next day, Kruti and Zak were in class again. Mr. Crowley wasn’t in the class. Kruti: Do you know where Mr. Crowley is? The student she asked shook his head. Just then, the wall in front caved in. The Scourge of Pandora walked in. Zak and Kruti got up, while the rest of the students ran to the back of the room. Mr. Crowley walked behind the alien. Kruti: Mr. Crowley, get away from it! (transforms) Darkflame! Mr. Crowley turned into Dr. Necros. Darkflame: Dr. Necros! You were my teacher this whole time!? Dr. Necros: Yes, and your stupid Zorgatrix didn't pick up a thing! TSOP attacked Zak, stabbing with its tail. Darkflame flew at Dr. Necros, who shot a fireball. Darkflame swatted the fireball aside and slammed into Dr. Necros. Dr. Necros shattered under the impact. Dr. Necros: I...will...return... Dr. Necros' bones exploded into a plasma ball, sending Darkflame, Zak and TSOP flying into the ground. TSOP ran away Zak: Is he dead? Darkflame: I doubt it... THE END Characters Heroes *Kruti Negason *Zak Saturday *Kevin Levin *Ben Tennyson *George Negason *Doc Saturday Villains *Mr. Crowley/Dr. Necros *Scourge of Pandora Aliens Used *Water Hazard *Darkflame Category:Episodes Category:Kurt 10 (series) Category:Kurt 10 Season 3 Category:Krosskothen